


You can tell by the way she talks, she woos the world.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie Wolff is in need of a new press officer, luckily Britta is more then up for the job.





	You can tell by the way she talks, she woos the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an experiment, this came about in a group chat and I thought it would be fun to write.

Susie was in need of a new press officer. Her first season with Mücke Motorsport had been successful and she was about to enter her second season in the sport.

Everything had been looking up until she got a call late one night.

Her press officer had decided to call it a day, the demands of the travelling plus having a new baby had made it almost impossible to keep up with everything. She had been tearful on the phone and Susie had done her best to reassure her that it was okay and she understood, but on the inside she was panicking.

Where was she going to find a new press officer this close to the start of the new DTM season?

Luckily Mathias seemed to know the answer.

“My dad knows someone in Formula One, she’s looking for a new driver to work for.” Mathias tells her over dinner.

“Who is she?” Susie asks, intrigued.

“Her name is Britta Roeske. She’s currently the press officer for Mark Webber but they’ve parted ways. Interested?” Mathias asks.

Susie nods. “Very. Can you ask your dad if I could meet her?”

Mathias nods. “Of course. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.” Susie says with a smile.

* * *

That week Susie arranges a meeting with Britta at a local cafe down the street.

Britta is already there when Susie enters the cafe and she looks up when she sees Susie, smiling brightly.

“Ah, hello. You must be Susie Stoddart?” Britta asks, standing up to shake her hand.

Susie nods and gives her a warm smile. “I am indeed, thank you for meeting with me.”

Britta nods and sits down. “It was nothing, I was curious. Niki spoke highly of you.”

“Did he now?” Susie raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, he told me Mathias never stops talking about you.” Britta chuckles.

“Mathias is a good teammate.” Susie smiles.

“I can see you’re good friends.” Britta nods.

“We are.” Susie nods. “So lets talk about you, how long have you been a press officer?”

Britta smiles and goes into detail about her career so far, which was very impressive and Susie found herself liking the German woman as she talked.

“You’ve had quite the career.” Susie nods. “How would you like to work for me?”

Britta smiles at her. “I’d like that very much.”

“Well then. It’s settled. Welcome to Team Susie.” Susie grins happily and holds out her hand.

Britta shakes her hand with a smile.

* * *

Over the upcoming season Britta more then proves her worth.

Britta manages to get meetings with sponsors which are not obsessed with shoving Susie in pink cars, gets her her favourite coffee at every track and provides a proficient schedule every day.

Britta proves to be one of the best press officers Susie has ever worked with.

Soon Britta and Susie become firm friends, visiting each other on days off and hanging out over the usual summer break from racing.

And as their friendship develops, something more does too. Both girls feel a pull towards each other, but both don’t act on it. Instead it builds between them, softly at first but gradually building up to something they cannot ignore.......

* * *

 

Susie is in her motorhome one race weekend after the summer break, getting changed when Britta knocks on her door.

“Uh just a second.” Susie quickly pulls on her team gear and opens the door, smiling when she sees it’s Britta. “Come in!”

Britta smiles at her and comes into the room. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure.” Susie nods with a smile, “what is it?”

“I uh..I was wondering if you’d like to go for coffee with me?” Britta asks.

“We always go for coffee?” Susie asks with a grin.

“Well, yes. But I was asking more on the lines of a date.” Britta replies, looking shy.

Susie pauses. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Britta looks awkward.

“Sure.” Susie replies.

“What?” Britta asks, looking surprised.

“I was going to ask you out at the end of this season anyway, so why not now?” Susie gives her a small smile.

“Really?” Britta asks with a grin.

“Really.” Susie smiles at her.

Britta beams and walks closer to her.

Susie looks at her and gently cups her face to give her a soft kiss.

Britta kisses her back eagerly and Susie smiles against her lips.

When Susie pulls away, Britta is smiling warmly at her.

“You’d better order my favourite coffee.” Susie says with a wink.

“I wouldn’t dare order anything else.” Britta answers, gently taking her hand.

Susie smiles softly and squeezes it, her heart racing fast.

She would be very interested in seeing how this turn in their relationship would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
